Party city
Natalie’s outfit The same outfit like Jamie T Hairstyle: Magenta up ponytail Transcript Dribble: Hey spitz, I got something for you Spitz: What is it? Dribble: a party bus Spitz: YES! Let’s party! Dribble: Hey! Why don't we throw a party and singing Telephone Rock from Sesame Street! Spitz: Good idea, Dribble! Let's do it! Dribble: That's a good idea. Penny crygor: What are you doing with this bus? Dribble: because we’re gonna party and sing Telephone ROCK! Spitz: it’s a song by little Jerry Penny crygor: best one Dr crygor: Are you singing Telephone Rock!? You know that song belongs to Little Jerry and the Monotones from Sesame Street! Spitz: ok, lets invite the diamond city elementary students (at the party bus) Dribble: Hey, Kids! Are you ready? Andrew: Yes Dribble! Spitz: are you ready? Steven: You bet! Dribble: Are you ready too, Lucy? Lucy: I certainly am! Spitz: How about you? Ashleigh: I'm on it. Dribble: Zara, are you ready? Zara: Yes. Spitz: You too, James? James: Yes. Dribble: How about you, Maria? Maria: I certainly am! Spitz: Ready, Patrick? Patrick: So am I! Dribble: Are you ready, Harry? Harry: Yes! Spitz: Are you ready too, Amy? Amy: Yes I am! Dribble: What about you, Ben? Ben: I certainly am! Spitz: Are you ready, Lizzie? Lizzie: Yes I am! Dribble: You got it! Is everybody ready to get their groove on? So Dribble put on the CD. Then Spitz turned on the DJ Mixer, and then The diamond city students began to do a dance party. Dribble began to sing. Dribble: I'm saying hey operator, please give us a hand. Ya gotta help us out 'cause we're the telephone band. We're calling all people that are sittin' at home. With some rocking and rolling on the telephone. Dribble And spitz: Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah... Rock rock rock rock rock. The telephone rock. Everybody sing now. Rock rock rock. The telephone rock. It's the latest thing yeah. Rock rock rock. The telephone rock. Ya know ya hear that ring now. Rock rock rock. The telephone rock. (Then Jimmy T and Mona saw Dribble and spitz doing a dance party at a bus) Mona: Hey Thang! What's that? Jimmy t: It must be Dribble and spitz singing and doing a dance party at a party bus. Those cabbies gave customers a drive, isn'it? Mona: We better tell the others about this! (The kids kept on dancing while throwing balloons) Spitz: Please operator, please give us a chance. The people are waiting so please dial us this dance. They want to hear our music yeah they want us to sing. So operator please make their telephone ring. Dribble and spitz: Yeah yeah yeah... Rock rock rock rock rock. The telephone rock. You know you can't go wrong. Rock rock rock. The telephone rock. Come on and dial that song. Rock rock rock. The telephone rock. We'll hold on all night long. Rock rock rock. The telephone rock. Dribble: (spoken) When I say telephone, you say rock! Telephone! Kids: rock! Dribble: telephone! kids: rock! Dribble kept on singing: Said hey everybody all across the land. Spitz: We're here to entertain you with the telephone band. Dribble: So take off your shoes start shaking your feet. Dribble and spitz: And dance like crazy to our telephone beat. Yeah yeah yeah... Rock rock rock rock rock. The telephone rock. People don't you hear that tone. Rock rock rock. The telephone rock. Come on baby hold the phone yeah. Rock rock rock. The telephone rock. Let's hear it one more time. Rock rock rock. The telephone rock. You know it only costs a dime yeah. Rock rock rock. The telephone rock. Spitz: come on! Dribble: Everybody sing Telephone Rock from Sesame Street! Spitz: Yeah! Put your hands in the air! Dribble and spitz: Come on, whoop with me. Rock rock rock. The telephone rock. Don't ya hear that beat. Yeah yeah a real live wire. Rock rock rock. The telephone rock. I'm hung up on ya baby. Rock rock rock. The telephone rock. You're gonna be the receiver of all my love. Rock rock rock. The telephone rock. It's a good connection baby. Rock rock rock. The telephone rock. (kids cheered wildly) (Cut to wario’s House) Wario: ah, another bus Natalie: yep, it’s called, the N-kins x 9 volt party bus 9 volt: uh huh, that’s right! 18 volt: i’ll Be the DJ by singing Lulu: yep, this will be a blast party ever! Orbulon: i’m Late, i’m Getting to the party city bus Ashley: i’ll Come with you red: and me master mantis: come, cricket, we’re going to the party city bus (at the n-kins x 9 volt bus) natalie: look at all the lights 9 volt: didn’t they shine bright (bought glow sticks) natalie: HELLO DIAMOND CITY ELEMENTARY STUDENTS!! WELCOME TO THE N-KINS AND 9 VOLT BUS!! 18 volt: Anyone likes to hear Dancing Queen? WITH NATALIE ON LEAD VOCALS?! Diamond city elementary students: Yeah! 18 volt: OH YEAH!! EVERYONE READY TO GET GROOVING?! 9 volt starts dancing with glow sticks and then Natalie and Penny crygor began to sing. Natalie And Penny crygor: Ooh, you can dance, you can jive. Having the time of your life. Ooh, see that girl, watch that scene. Digging the dancing queen Natalie: Friday night and the lights are low. Looking out for a place to go, mm. Where they play the right music, getting in the swing. You come to look for a king. Anybody could be that guy. Night is young and the music's high. With a bit of rock music, everything is fine. You're in the mood for a dance. And when you get the chance. Natalie and Penny crygor: You are the dancing queen. Young and sweet, only seventeen. Dancing queen. Feel the beat from the tambourine, oh yeah. You can dance, you can jive. Having the time of your life. Ooh, see that girl, watch that scene. Digging the dancing queen. 9 volt and 18 volt: when we say 27 you say Volts! 27! kids: Volts! 9 volt and 18 volt: 27! kids: Volts! Natalie: You're a tease, you turn 'em on. Leave them burning and then you're gone. Looking out for another, anyone will do. You're in the mood for a dance. And when you get the chance. Natalie and Penny crygor: You are the dancing queen. Young and sweet, only seventeen. Dancing queen. Feel the beat from the tambourine, oh yeah. You can dance, you can jive. Having the time of your life. Ooh, see that girl, watch that scene. Digging the dancing queen. Digging the dancing queen. 18 volt: Wow, Natalie! You're the number one singing queen! natalie: thank you volts (the next morning) Wario: is the party going cool? wario’s friends: yes, it did natalie: Hey, it is going to be a ULTRA party at club sugar, lets party wario’s friends: ok (At a limo pool) 9 volt: wow, that is better than this one 5 volt: i know ashley: how did that pole doing here? red: because someone will dance dribble: where are you all going? Lulu: CLUB SUGAR! Dribble: you betcha! (starts driving) Natalie: oooh Yeah! Hoo-oo ha-a ha-a hoo-oo Precious moments When will I see you again When will we share precious moments Will I have to wait forever Will I have to suffer And cry the whole night trough? When will I see you again When will our hearts beat together? Are we in love or just friends? Is this my beginning Or is this the end? When will I see you again? When will I see you again? When will I see you again? Hoo-oo- a hoo-oo Precious moments Are we in love or just friends? Is this my beginning Or is this the end? When will I see you again? When will I see you again? When will I see you again? When will I see you again? When will I see you again? When will I see you again? When will I see you again? When will I see you again? When will I see you again? When will I see you again? When will I see you again? Jimmy t: come on party people, LET’S PAR-TAY! 18 volt: everyone look, first Natalie sang dancing queen, and now she sang when will I see you again, the three degrees hit! Wario’s friends: (cheering) (At club sugar) kat: Look At all those people ana: it looks like everyone’s having a party orbulon: and a dance too Jimmy t: let’s burn the dance floor! Hoot! 9 volt: n-kins, the party is a BLAST!! Natalie: I know, it is cool 9 Volt: and guess what, dribble and spitz sang telephone rock and made lots of kids party natalie: Oh volty (kisses 9 volt) 9 volt: (Giggles) Want to hear Reach for the stars! Everyone: Yeah! 9 volt: Okay! Let's go! This one’s for N-Kins! Everybody dance what your mama gave ya! Natalie: When the world leaves you feeling blue. You can count on me. I will be there for you. 9-Volt: When it seems all your hopes and dreams. Are a million miles away. I will re-assure you. Natalie and 9 volt: We've got to all stick together. Good friends, there for each other. Never ever forget that I got you and you got me so. Everyone: Reach for the stars. Climb every mountain higher. Reach for the stars. Follow your heart's desire. Reach for the stars. And when that rainbow's shining over you. That's when your dreams will all come true. 18 volt: There's a place waiting just for you. Lucy: Just for you. 18 volt: It's a special place. Where your dreams all come true. Patrick And Maria: Fly away. Kat and ana: Fly away. Patrick And Maria: Swim the ocean blue. Kat and ana: Swim the ocean blue. Zara: Drive that open road. James: Leave the past behind you. Everyone: Don't stop gotta keep moving. Your hopes have gotta keep building. Patrick, Maria, James, Zara And 18 volt: Never ever forget that I got you and you got me so. Everyone: Reach for the stars. Climb every mountain higher. Reach for the stars. Follow your heart's desire. Reach for the stars. And when that rainbow's shining over you. That's when your dreams will all come true. Harry: Don't believe in all that you've been told. Lizzie: The sky's the limit. Harry And Lizzie: You can reach your goals. 9 volt: No one knows just what the future holds. There ain't nothing you can't be. There's a whole world at your feet. I said reach. Natalie: Climb every mountain. Everyone: (except Natalie) Reach. Natalie: Reach for the moon. Everyone: (except Natalie) Reach. Natalie: Follow that rainbow! And your dreams will all come true! Everyone: Reach for the stars. Climb every mountain higher. Reach for the stars. Follow your heart's desire. Reach for the stars. And when that rainbow's shining over you. That's when your dreams will all come true. Reach for the stars. Climb every mountain higher. Reach for the stars. Follow your heart's desire. Reach for the stars. And when that rainbow's shining over you. That's when your dreams will all come true. (everyone cheering wildly) Trivia In the episode, 9 volt wears the same outfit like James T, But black instead of red Category:WarioWare adventures episodes